Prone
s on Mira]] The Prone (Japanese: , Baiasu, Vyers; English dub: ) are a race of beings in Xenoblade Chronicles X. They are a warlike alien race hailing from Tormein, ordered to exterminate humanity as a part of the Ganglion alliance. Description "A group of Prone that sided with the Ganglion in order to secure victory in the clan warfare that engulfed their home planet. Though physically sturdy, they lack intelligence, which makes them convenient pawns for the Ganglion. Despite this lack of brainpower, they managed to figure out how to herd Miran Suids, and now use the creatures for a wide variety of tasks. Though few in number, there do exist some Cavern Clan Prone that harbor concerns about the current course of their group." "A group of Prone that once waged a long and bloody war against their home-planet rivals, the Cavern Clan. But when the Ganglion began supplying their foes with high-tech weaponry, defeat became all but inevitable. Now little more than slaves, most Tree Clan members spend their days toiling away in Oblivia--a far cry from their former primitive existence, where they lived in peace and harmony with nature. A handful of clans-people managed to escape to New LA, where they joined up with BLADE to fight against their Ganglion oppressors." Story After Prone Sweet Prone, it is revealed that there are two distinct clans of Prone; the Cavern Clan who are Ganglion warlike soldiers, and the independent Tree Clan who were overthrown and taken prisoner by the Ganglion. Once freed, they form an alliance with the Humans and New Los Angeles and become residents. Physiology Prone have huge dimorphism between males and females; females are bodily humanoid but have four tentacles hanging from their heads and gash mouths, whereas males are almost twice their size and have only two tentacles hanging from their jaws. Males have circular mouths and small equine ears. All prone have six eyes - two major and four smaller on their foreheads - and are physically imposing. The main difference between Cavern Clan Prone and Tree Clan Prone is the color of their skin, likely a product of their different dwelling grounds on Tormein. Tree Clan males, in particular, can reach eight or nine feet tall. Culture The prone of Tormein lived in two major tribes, the Tree Clan in the forests and plains and the Cavern Clan in caves and mountains. Both tribes consisted of large numbers of individuals hailing from various families. After death a Prone will be fed by his family to a great beast, completing the cycle of life and returning to the earth. The new Prone born from that family will earn the beast's name as their last name. The Prone, regardless of their tribe, hold beasts sacred and frown upon needless killing and misuse of hunted creatures. Each tribe's technology evolved in a separate path but they both excelled at the taming and using of the local wildlife. The Tree Clan's technology was oriented towards growing and maintaining crops while the Cavern Clan's was focused on weapons and metal-crafting. Cavern Clan was arguably the more advanced of the two tribes having discovered gunpowder. The Tree Clan worshiped the Old Ones who they believe resided in the great trees of Tormein but a female Prone mentions she can feel their presence in the glowing lights of the Ma-non Ship. The trees were destroyed by the Cavern Clan Prone during subjugation of the Tree Clan. Over time tensions erupted between the clans and a millennia-long war began. The scales were tipped when the Ganglion allied themselves with the Cavern Clan after the Tree Clan rejected their offers. List of Prone NPCs Cavern Clan * Slovity Pagus * Trigo Bamboth Tree Clan * Auld Belgazus * Bazis Wolfen * Duna Valdileo * Enneana Spicar * Galba Vassago * Hala Gorida * Heptana Logur * Hexuna Nebra * Lavina Couba * Lebora Jargi * Liana Valdileo * Loda Gorida * Naza Tenpanzi * Nauzo Snagi * Nemard Wolfen * Nimu Turton * Oche Wolfen * Oll Valdileo * Onze Vilgabo * Paqu Qadossi * Prea Slarth * Rada Valdileo * Quegga Zeblaga * Sajif Scoppio * Selia Salbagath * Sevvy Belgazus * Thea Falsaxum * Tolba Wolfen * Uzoma Vassago * Vio Penga * Wazdo Tygant * Zarch Quokett Battle * Slam: Most male Prone carry a heavy club, and uses it for Physical strikes. * Wild Slam: A multiple-hit attack with club * Weapon Attacks: Prone warriors carry various Ganglion guns. Attacks vary depending on specific weapon. List of Prone Enemies category = Prone (enemies) namespace = notcategorymatch = XCX Enemies by Subcategory dominantsection = 1 includepage = {Xenemy infobox}:variant:type:location:time:weather,{Xenemy stats}:level table = class="xcx Normal sortable",Name,Variant,Type,Location,Time,Weather,Level allowcachedresults = true Trivia * In Xenoblade Chronicles 2 the Prone make a cameo appearance during a cutscene in Elma's Challenge Battle in which she sees the party as a group of Prone for her to fight. Gallery In Xenoblade Chronicles X Vyer img world06 04.jpg|Glennar meeting the party at Seaswept Base Vyers guns.JPG Vyer.JPG Vyers attacking the Party.JPG|Prone attacking the party Xenoblade Screenshot Vyer.jpg Prone female.jpg|A female Tree Clan prone Prone male.jpg|A male Tree Clan prone 146.jpg|Concept art In Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Prone XC2.png|The Prone as they appear in Xenoblade Chronicles 2 fr:Vyers Category:XCX Races Category:XCX Enemies Category:Prone Category:XCX Humanoids Category:XCX Enemies by Subcategory Category:Ganglion